


The Bobby Across the Street

by captrackham



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captrackham/pseuds/captrackham
Summary: There's a Bobby every day on your street. And every day you try in front of the mirror how you should talk to him. Oh, but today, you somehow have the courage try to call him to have some tea, not really thinking if things will go steamy, but it does.
Relationships: Bobby (We Happy Few)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Bobby Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz i thought that we didnt had enough of BobbyxReader fanfic.  
> Is totally PWP, it took me 2 months tho, it's hard to write porn .  
> Well, i wrote this to be inclusive, so i did not give a gender to the reader, but it has a pussy, i'm planning to write something with a reader with a penis, but yeah, for now, only vagina action around here.  
> Also, i'm not a native english speaker and this was not passed for a beta reader, so some stuff may sounds weird (please message me if there's anything that you think i could improve).  
> Have fun and i hope you like it as much as i liked to write it

Every now and then you would see this Bobby looking at your front window, where you had a small wooden table with a blue vase, now empty, on top and a chair right beside it. You got curious too, maybe they thought you were not taking your Joy? You have heard about the Downers, just thinking about it made a lone chill goes over your spine. You shove this bad, bad thought away. The Bobby, yes. You were curious why he would stare at your window, it could be so many things, right? In your heart full of Joy your imagination would go wild, maybe too wild even. It would not be your first time lusting a soldier, you had something for these uniformed men. And the Bobbies, oh my, they were something else, hm?

  
“Alrighty, alrighty, time for tea” said for yourself, initiating your little ritual after work as always, you would go directly to your kitchen, put some water to boil and choose between Earl Grey or Indian Chai, maybe even Green Tea if you had a good month at work. “Today is a Indian Chai day” you think smiling, pouring the hot water in the teapot, already smeling the amazing perfume of the tea. The thought of inviting the Bobby for a tea crosses your mind, maybe he is also curious about you, right? Yes, indeed, if you build up some courage you could actually invite him, maybe even ask about the whole staring situation. You chuckle, bringing the teapot to the wooden table in front of the window.

  
You look across the street. He is there. In his impeccable uniform, the shiny white mask and his eyes meet yours. You smile shyly, not wearing your own mask anymore. Going back to the kitchen, you bring two tea-cups of different sets, placing them at the table, looking again at the Bobby, whose eyes show some confusion. You go to your front door, opening it, waving at him, silently calling him over, you feel really shy and not really confident about your plan.

  
He crosses the street, coming right to you, eyes on yours. “Good afternoon, darlin’, how can i help?” he asks, not flirty, but this doesn’t sound like a normal greeting, does it?. The always-smiling mask makes his deep and manly voice sound wrong for the character, but... Your lust imagination already thinks about this hoarse voice whispering thirst words in your ear. You come back when he takes another step closer, calling you again.

  
“Oh, yes, mister.” you say, looking at his blue eyes with, maybe, to much intensity. “Would you have some spare time to have a cup of tea?” you ask right away, speaking a little too fast, you hope he understands every word. He blinks, bowing a little, he’s very tall, even for the Bobbies.

  
It looks like he’s thinking about it, then he closes his eyes. “Sure, darlin’, would be delightful.” he takes another step and you get out of the way as he enters your house. You close the door, your hands are quite shaky, you actually didn’t think he would accept. “Quite nervous, aye?” he asks, taking his mask off, letting it at the top of a dresser you have in the entrance. You can’t see properly, but you almost see him smiling.

  
You take some steps, showing him the directions to your small sanctuary. “Oh, I never thought you would actually accept the invitation” you say, being honest about it. You excuse yourself and leave to take another chair and when you come back, he already served the tea for both of you. “I sure hope you enjoy Indian Chai, gotta in quite some trouble to put my paws on it” you joke, trying to ease yourself, of course, because he looks like he has been living in this house for years already.

  
He smiled, taking off his blue coat, letting it rest at the chair’s back, now wearing just the white undershirt. “Fine tea, indeed” he smells the steam in the air, closing his eyes in an adorable expression. “It’s very difficult to find good tea these days at the Village” he continued, both of you enjoying the normality of this conversation, as well as the tea.

  
It takes more than half an hour of chit chat to build the courage to ask him. “Could I ask you something?” he nods right after, looking at you with curious eyes. “Well, hm, I have noticed that you have been watching me”, you say, not in an accusatory manner, just in a way to start the subject in question. “And I know… That you noticed that I have been, well, looking for your eyes as much as you do for mine, and I… hm… Would like to know why” he clears his throat, interrupting your train of thought, his cheeks very red.

  
“You’re very pretty” he says, looking into his tea-cup, then at you again. “Beautiful, actually, I was interested in, well, knowing you better” he finishes, he looks troubled. “But I didn’t know how to come to your door and ask for your name” he smiles, his serious facade almost goes away. “I’m very grateful that you called me” your heart misses a beat, he looks stunning while smiling, his voice so peaceful you could listen to it every second of your day.

  
You smile back at him, the light of the day almost gone while a drizzle starts to fall. “I’m grateful as well”, you manage to say back, feeling your ears hot of embarrassment. He nods, looking at the window, getting up slowly.

  
“I should go” he says, putting back his coat. “I had a delightful afternoon” he continued, while buttoning down the coat. You get up quickly, closing the curtains of the window.  
“Wouldn’t you want to stay? It’s a drizzle now, but people were talking about a storm this night and the quarters are quite far” again, you speak pretty quickly, but he seems to make sense of what you said. He looks at you. He knows why you are asking him to stay over, he knows what you want. He saw your lustful eyes looking at him. And he wants it too. Your breath became uneven as you see that he came closer to you.

  
“Oh, darlin’, you do not need to ask me twice” his voice alone could probably make you come, it sends chills through your spine and makes you sigh. He holds you, both hands in your hips, pressing just enough to let you know that you’re his tonight. It starts with small kisses in your neck, you already working on the buttons of the blue coat, you want. No. You need to feel his skin against yours.

  
You kiss, it’s passionate, yet still tame enough so he can open his pants, letting go the pressure that the fabric holds. You end the job at the buttons and he is already taking it off when your hands go south, touching it gently, making him chivers a little. You stroke his cock slowly, your mouths still connected, but he is getting out of breath, he moans softly into the kiss before letting go. He whispers pet names, closing his eyes, enjoying your touch. You can feel your underwear wet just by looking at his face, the pleasure that he is feeling, again, could be enough for you. But no, you need to control yourself, give time to the grand finale. You gently push him with one of your hands to the chair. “Sit down, sir, you’re my guest after all” you try your best sensual voice and it looks like it worked, his eyes went wild for a second, making himself comfortable in the chair so he can be pampered by you.

  
You kneel in front of him, both your hands holding his cock, your lips touch the top of it. He sighs, letting his head weigh back a little, one of his hands ends up at your hair, caressing it very softly. You lick, kiss and suck the top of his cock, looking up to try to see his reactions, one hand goes to his balls, playing gently with it, while the other hand strokes the length while you start to swallow him, trying your best to satisfy him. You’re taking your time, massaging him with your hands and tongue, it feels so big in your mouth, his moans encourage you to continue what you're doing and his hand starts pushing your head down, not aggressively, just enough to feel it’s tip in your throat. You gag, that’s your limit for sure, but you compensate with your hands.

  
He groans. “Come now, darlin’, let me take care of you too” his voice sounds more deep, you lock gazes while taking your mouth off of it. A pop sound fills the room. By his face, you bet he was just about to cum. “Such a good mouth that you have, hm? Gotta me on the edge” he says, still a little breathless, smiling for you. “Let’s go upstairs” he suggests, starting to getting up. You, though, stop him.

  
“Fuck me here, by the window” you say in a new found bravery, your mouth still watered and your hair is a mess, but by the look in his eyes, you’re the sexiest person on earth. You push your luck a little more “I want to remember everyday how good you fucked me, sir” you say, taking off your clothes “I will sit in this chair in the afternoon, sipping my tea, still feeling your cock inside of me” you finally finish, sitting in the other chair, opening your legs widely. “Come and eat me, sir”.

  
You don’t need to repeat, in a matter of seconds he is already between your legs, worshiping your thighs, kissing and marking with small hickeys. Your pussy is overflowing, you can feel it dripping in the chair. His lips soon get there, tasting your flavor before licking it more avidly. You’re trembling, have been waiting for this for so long that now you’re already on the edge. His tongue finds your hole, pushing through it, moving rapidly in your insides. His fingernails scratching your legs sends goosebumps into your entire body. And soon enough, he goes up, treating your clitoris gently. Your moans start to get loud, such an intimate and sensitive area, he’s being gentle, but again, you already were so excited.

  
Your whole body is trembling, your hands go to his night black hair, holding it tight, bringing him closer to your pussy. You give one look down and, oh, the view. His eyes closed while his mouth is doing such fine work, his muscular back all tensioned and his arm securing your right leg in his shoulder. You feel… powerful and wanted. It’s better than Joy, definitely better. There’s no swear words enough in this word to be let out of your mouth when you cross your ankles behind him, your back arching as two of his fingers entered you, moving in and out, filling you. You come, releasing a loud and long moan, tightening yourself around his fingers. He kisses your tights, slowly taking his fingers off of you. It takes you some seconds to notice that he also came, the lustful look of his eyes tell you that.

  
Both of you stay still for a few minutes, you pet his hair and his slow breath on your skin, blue eyes looking at you, a small smile on his face. No words needed, after this brief rest he starts to get up. “Mind to continue, darlin’?” he asks in a soft voice, hands on his cock, stroking it in a slow pace, a grin on his face as you get on your feet.

  
You put your hands on the table, showing off your ass to him. You look back smiling as you boldly say “Come on, officer, make me howl”. The way he looks at you is intense, full of desire. He grabs your buttcheeks as he gets closer to you. Kissing the back of your neck, pressing his cock on you. It doesn’t take long for him to get hard again and soon you feel it in your entrance, making his way in, you pant and moan, opening your legs more. It doesn’t hurt, but it was some time ago the last time you had something down there. He praises you, a deep moan between every word, heavy breathing. You’re also moaning, your body is moving by itself, moving towards him, taking the lead for the moment, feeling him completely filling your insides, your hand goes down, masturbating your already sensitive clitoris.

  
He starts very gently, just keeping up with your moviments. One of his hands on the table, the other holding your hips, his lips and tongue dancing around your neck. The sound of your pleasure fills the room, the warm skin touching your back as well as his hot breath and skilled mouth discovering new pleasures in your neck. It felt like forever, but then he starts getting to a good rhythm with you, letting your hips tell him how much you wanted to be his.

  
You lean towards the table, pleasuring yourself with more effort. Suddenly, you feel a cold breeze in your back, he is looking upon you, thrusting himself in a more controlled way, seeing how your body moves forward with every movement. “Oh, darlin’... Let me see ya’, turn over, right?” he says moments before letting you empty, giving you space and helping you turn. His eyes are wild, lustful. It surprises you when he picks you up, making an almost daze sound get out of your mouth, since your mind is still blurred, even though you have not reached orgasm yet.

  
Your mouths crush, kissing in a passionate way. He walks blindly, you feel a soft fabric on a flat surface. Opening your eyes and getting fresh air, you realized he just pressed you against the window. “Well, I kind of asked for it, right?” you say, smiling devilish, helping him to adjust his penis to your entrance, letting yourself be impaled by him, a short and kinda loud moan of your part, a harsh grunt from his.

  
He does not answer. The only thing that matters now is that he’s fucking you.

  
He fucks you.

  
He kisses you.

  
And you let him.

  
You let him own your body, mark your skin.

  
It doesn’t take long to feel the trembling and the rolling eyes that come with the orgasm that runs your body, every inch of it. You feel your pussy tightening around him and his lips on your shoulder, scraping his teeth on your skin. His moves are strong, deep, but sparse. He comes inside of you, making your insides feel warm and sticky.

  
His legs are trembling as well as yours. Slowly, he left you. And you can feel his cum dripping on your thighs as he puts you on the floor. You lean towards the window as your legs can not take your full weight right now.

  
His eyes find yours. The Bobby smiles, tired of this no schedule exercise. You laugh, blushing. Not sure if for the sudden shyness that cover your body or for the amazing sex that you just had. Either way, you can feel the blood on your cheeks and ears.

  
Both of you sit on the cold wooden floor, not knowing exactly what to do now.

  
“I would love to come for tea again.” he says, kinda shy, kinda bold enough to say anything after that. His smile and red cheeks make your heart melt.


End file.
